


Born To Fly

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: WLIIA AU's [4]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:10:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: He was tired of it all;The fame, the fortune, it was nice to have the money, to be secure in a way he never was in his childhood, when a full meal on the table three times a day was a miracle and a rarity.But the fame he could do without.





	

Jeff sighed as the makeup artist Applied his makeup. Another day another concert. Another round of screaming teenage girls and another round of avoiding being groped when signing autographs. 

 

He was tired of it all;

 

The fame, the fortune, it was nice to have the money, to be secure in a way he never was in his childhood, when a full meal on the table three times a day was a miracle and a rarity. 

 

But the fame he could do without. He loved it at first, being paid attention to was something he never had much of when he was growing up, his mother to busy with her book she constantly tried to write, and never did finish, and his father almost never home, working a ten hour shift seven days a week, just so they could have food on the table, and used clothing on their backs. 

 

The fame got old after the tenth time someone tried to take a picture with him when he was trying to take a piss in the loo. Damn vultures. 

 

He played a mean guitar, and he voice was great, something his agent discovered when he found Jeff playing for coins at 17 years old in front of a library. Dan Patterson was a nice man, yes, but he was vastly protective over Jeff’s band _The_ _Whose Liners_. The band consisted of Jeff, the main singer and guitarist, Brad, His backup singer and second guitarist and occasional Keyboard artist, Wayne, his third singer and his pianist, and Chip, the fourth singer and the drummer. 

 

They were close as close could be, and they all were tired of the fame. They all had a row with Patterson earlier that year; They all wanted out. They were tired of the fame, the constant moving around from city to city, getting hand cramps from signing autograph after autograph of annoying teenaged girls.

* * *

  
  


_“But you can’t disband! You’re basically the bloody second coming of the Beatles!_ _This will ruin my career!”_

 

_ Dan was almost pulling his hair out, looking at the four of them in horror. His hands were in his hair, the knuckles stark white against already pale skin, his eyes wide and panicked.  _

 

_ Jeff scoffed, and he could practically feel Brad rolling his eyes beside him. _

 

_ “I get it, were just as famous as All you need is Love and co. but really Dan? Ruin your career? Grateful as we are that you found us and got us this far, it’s too much now. We’re in our thirties, and we want to settle down. We’ve been doin’ this gig since we were teenagers, and we’re tired, man.” _

 

_ “But the press-” Dan gasped, _

 

_ “-Can kiss my ass.” Brad snapped, speaking up. _

 

_ “I want to have an actual relationship, not a one night stand with some random fangirl chit who I always have to check the ID of so I know I’m not going to bed with an underage teenage rabid fan. I want to be able to have the option to date guy, without the press going nuts over it.  I’m tired of having to make sure nobody snaps a dickpic of me when I’m whipping it out to take a piss, or being cramped in a tour bus for god knows how long. I mean, i love these guys, they’re my brothers, but man,” Brad smirked, turning to Wayne.  _

 

_ “If I have to find another one of your G-strings on the floor again, I’m gonna strangle you with it.”  Wayne chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. _

 

_ “And if I have to put up with this guys snoring any longer, I’ll smother him with Chips Overly expensive pillow.” Chip Pouted at that, shoving Wayne, as Brad and Jeff laughed. _

_ “Hey, Not fair! I need the support for my neck, you know it gets cramped at night.” Wayne shook his head, his laughter dying off. He turned to Dan, his eyes pleading. _

 

_ “Man, I love the fact that you got us together, and made us an amazing team, but Jeff and Brad are right, I can’t remember the last time I was actually able to got out and have a meal, without someone shoving a notepad in my face, or whatever else. Dude, some chick wanted me to sign her Chest, and let me tell you, When you get kicked out of a restaurant for someone else's flashing, you know somethin’s gotta change dude.”  Chip laughed, remembering that day. That woman didn’t even get her autograph, and ended up stomping away when Wayne politely told her he didn’t sign anything but paper. _

 

_ “And I want to be able to have a family, I mean, it will be kind of hard,” Chip said, frowning sadly. “Cause I’m Gay and all, but there’s always adoption, or a surrogate… I want a real relationship man, not a fake one. I want someone who is calm, kind, and sweet, to temper my own personality. But I can’t get that from a Fangirl or Boy. I want to be able to enjoy my money, and use it to provide for my family, to buy a house, a dog, and a bed that doesn’t smell like I slept on it through every state in the US.” _

_   Jeff nodded, looking at his friends, they all looked earnest, and pleading, their faces clearly showing that they wanted out desperately. Jeff turned to Dan, and spoke gently to the man who was calming down, but still was pale as a ghost. _

 

_ “Look, Dan, Tonight is the last concert we have lined up this year. Next year hasn’t even been set up yet. Let's just do tonight, and then you can make an announcement, and we can do one last Goodbye concert. Hell, You can make it long if you want, as long as it the last one. We’re tired man. This job is killing us.” _

 

_ Dan slowly nodded, looking down at his clipboard. _

 

_ “Fine. But I want you to have at least one new song ready for that goodbye concert. Make it good, make it big. You need to have some sort of extra cash to make sure you’re not going to be destitute.” _

 

_ Jeff grinned, he knew Dan would come around.  _

 

* * *

 

Jeff sighed as he was brought out of his thoughts, the screaming fans in the crowd jarring him to the present.

 

“Hello, LA, and thank you for coming to the Wrap up Party of  _ The Whose Liners.  _ Today is our last concert, ever, so I hope you enjoy it!” Jeff flipped his thousand watt smile at the Groans and sad moans, and started singing the first song he ever recorded. 

 

_ “I fly so high with my emotions Down.. _

 

_ I---- Fly so high making my mother frown… _

 

_ But she don’t care, no she don’t fly, _

 

_ Her body stays firmly to the ground… _

 

_ My father says I shouldn’t dream _

 

_ Of future things that I can’t see _

 

_ But I don’t Care just what what they say, _

 

_ Cuz man I can fly from here to LA… _

 

_ I met a man when down on luck… _

 

_ He took me in and he brought me up… _

 

_ He said to me boy don’t you cry, _

 

_ When things are tough  _

 

_ Don’t let your spirit die…. _

_ I told him right, looked in his eyes, _

_ What can you do when you’re born to fly? _

 

_ Yes I’m born, yes I’m born… _

 

_ With wings of feathers in mountains high… _

 

_ Oh yes I’m born  _

 

_ I’m born to fly… _

 

_ Yes I’m Born to fly…” _

 

**_(*I wrote this song myself, please don’t use it in any way without my permission.)_ **

 

Screaming fans cheered at the song they never heard before, as Jeff had kept that song locked up securely and didn’t publish it. He hoped Dan liked it.

 

He continued singing the same songs he had for years, before the last song finally came. The one he had just wrote.

 

“This song is for my future, whatever it may be…” Jef said softly into the mic, before he started.

 

_ “I feel the pain of yesterday,  _

 

_ the days before, _

_ And years of shame. _

 

_ The future holds _

 

_ Such precious things _

 

_ For you and I  _

 

_ My everything _

 

_ And though I want  _

 

_ To know what comes _

 

_ I know that I can’t settle down  _

 

_ When my life a mess _

 

_ Full of fame and fortune’s best. _

 

_ I look to him  _

 

_ I beg on knees  _

 

_ I ask him gently _

 

_ May I please _

 

_ Quit this life,  _

 

_ Of energy  _

 

_ Of holding back,  _

 

_ for you and me. _

 

_ I told him that _

 

_ I’m tired of _

 

_ Watchin’ every move I make,  _

 

_ I can’t move,  _

 

_ I can’t talk  _

 

_ Without being’ the main  _

 

_ Of Talk show talk,  _

 

_ I’m tired man _

 

_ I want a break _

 

_ I want house, just by the lake, _

 

_ Where I can go outside,  _

 

_ Without a care  _

 

_ Go outside with messy hair, _

 

_ Holding on to my lovers hand, _

 

_ Without worrying about my man. _

 

_ I want to to say _

 

_ To all of you, _

 

_ Thanks for the cheer,  _

 

_ And the laughter too, _

 

_ But it’s over now, _

 

_ Though not in vain, _

 

_ I’m leaving now,  _

 

_ Getting on that train. _

 

_ Where goes,  _

 

_ I do not know,  _

 

_ But man I’m Happy now, _

 

_ Hope you enjoyed the show…” _

 

**_(*I wrote this song myself, please don’t use it in any way without my permission.)_ **

 

Jeff exited the stage with his friends to thunderous applause, and he went to the back to drop off his equipment. Along the way, he grabbed his sunglasses, and his suitcase. After this, they were going straight to an airport for a  long deserved vacation.

* * *

  
  


“You never know man, you might find your future boyfriend here!”

 

Jeff scoffed, 

 

“In Paris? I prefer to understand my boyfriends thanks.”

 

They were at a resort in Paris, finally on their much needed vacation after twenty five years old being on tour, and waiting out the time till they could go to the entertainment, a comedy stand up/improv show that all four of them were interested in.

 

Jeff noticed Brad was talking to a tall man that seemed very familiar, and Chip was talking to and balding man that looked young despite his hair-loss.

 

“Who are they?” Jeff asked Wayne, hoping to distract him from the topic. Wayne laughed.

 

“Chip and Brad’s soon to be partners, by the looks of it, and if the sign at the front desk is right, two thirds of tonight's entertainment.” Jeff grinned, happy that his Friends were quite possibly going to get a nice relationship for once.

 

“Awesome. Wonder where the third musketeer might be?” Jeff looked around, but a voice brought his attention to above his chair, to see a smirking man in a suit and Glasses, a buddy-holly look to him making jeff smile. This guy was attractive.

 

“That would be me, my kitten. And your name would be…?” Jeff blushed, not used to honest flirting from someone who didn't want his money or fame, or clearly, didn't know who he was.

 

“Davis” Jeff stuttered, his face beet red. “Jeff Davis. Single.” Jeff cursed himself. Nice. 

 

The man raised an eyebrow, and smirked even wider. He leaned over Jeff, until his lips were by his ear.

 

“Nice to meet you double O’ Jeff, I’m Greg Proops… what do you say we talk more over drinks…”

 

Jeff smiled, and nodded, his eyes lighting up. 

 

“Oh Man!” Wayne groaned. “I’m gonna be the only single one in this group!” 

 

Greg laughed. “Well, there's always Drew, our announcer. He’s single and ready to mingle. I’m sure he would love a bit of some chocolate thunder.” Greg laughed at Wayne’s blush.

 

Jeff laughed with him, and he felt whatever weight that was left on his shoulders drift away. 

 

He was free. 

 

His future held so many possibilities, and now he was sure they included the glasses wearing man laughing with him.

 

He couldn't wait to explore it.

 

**The End**


End file.
